1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a process for preparing 2,2-dibromomalonamide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compound 2,2-dibromomalonamide is useful as, among other things, a product, starting material, and ingredient in chemical industry and allied industries such as the microbial control industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,080 mentions, among other things, 2,2-dibromomalonic diamide (i.e., 2,2-dibromomalonamide) and preparations thereof. An example of the preparations are an acid catalyzed reaction of the corresponding non-halogenated amide, malonic diamide (i.e., malonamide), with halogen, especially bromine, in aqueous solution, Chemical and the allied industries desire an improved process for preparing 2,2-dibromomalonamide in high yield and selectivity.